


The park.

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Multi, Slightly Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fic of finn getting caught starring at rae, I can’t write smut just gave it a little go its not in detail, more insinuating that it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The park.

He was annoying, the most annoying human being she had ever met, his stupid cheesey grin, his stupidly cute face that she couldnt help but stair at right now in the park under the blaring sunshine of 96.

"Rae" chloe nudged her more of a push then spilling beer all over her flannel top.

"Chloe look what you've done!" she preceded to dab at her now soggy top.

"Sorry just ya know take it off no one will look at you". Chloe being the supportive best friend.

Yep there all to busy starring at your perfect bangers on display.

Stripping off her flannel, which only left her in a tank top she wasn't happy she had her leather jacket but it was far to hot for that.

She layed back down figuring, she looked fine and didn't really care what anyone thought these days.

What she didn't see was finn blatantly staring at her tits, well he was only human he couldn’t help it and he was aloud.

Rae opened her eyes to see finn quickly glance away.

She booted his leg hard.

"What was that for?" finn moaned rubbing his leg, with famous shot eating grin of his.

"You staring at me tits I saw ya you cheeky bugger"

"Well ya can't miss em" he looked down again at her boobs again.

"Perv" she whispered.

"Chop er mate you can't miss em can ya" he motioned towards rae's chest.

Chop peered at rae looking down then back up again to finns direction.

"certainly cant miss them girls", chop slung himself back down next to izzy pecking her on the cheek.

"Thankyou chop", knowing his point was proven.

"Shut up" rae mumbled laying back down.

She felt finn move closer slipping his legs over hers grasping her hand tightly.

"So you gunna show me em later then?" Finn being cheeky as ever.

Wow!, that was not expected, well they had been together for a few weeks now, they hadn't done anything yet, rae thought she might let him have a feel later maybe, but she wanted to tease him a little first.

She sat up, leaning over finn so he could blatantly see everything and whispered.

"Maybe".

"Yes or No? "He asked pulling her into a soft kiss.

"Maybe" she said again.

"Rae!" He was practically begging her now.

"What?"she asked innocently knowing full well what he wanted.

So there she stood completely naked in front of finn.

She thought he’d run but he didn’t he sat there just starring at her mouth open slightly, gobsmacked maybe.

"Say something" she whispered the whispered feeling self conscious.

"C'mere" she slowly stood in front of him, he slipped his arms around her pulling into him so she stood in his open legs, his hands running up and down her naked back feeling her for the first.

"It was a joke, gotta tell it to ya more often" she giggled feeling his hands cup her behind gently, all the bad thoughts went in that moment, she wasn’t a discussing fat girl she felt like a goddess feeling his hands all over her body, embracing him as he slid into for the first time, she was overwhelmed with feelings, something was bubbling away in her belly ready to burst, looking into his eyes seeing the love pour from them, closing the distance again kissing like they would never see each other again, they both shuddered coming together, holding each other.

She woke that morning smiling bright noticing finn wasn’t next to her, getting out of bed she slipped a shirt on and padded down the wooden stairs to the kitchen, wonderwall was blaring from the little radio in the corner, finn was plating up food in nothing but his boxers.

She smiled she was finally happy with the life she had no worries roaming around in her head for at least this special moment.

"What you cooking" finn jumped not noticing her come in.

"Breakfast in bed, so get back in my bed now!"he said glancing happily over his shoulder at her.

"You just don't want me out of your bed do ya?" She stood in the middle of the kitchen her hands placed firmly on her hips.

He turned around admiring her, looking at her from head to toe, causally strolling over to her wrapping her up in his arms her whispered “never” in her ear, giving her a heated kiss before releasing her.

"Bed now girl!" Finn said firmly with a cheeky smile.

"Jesus finn im going!" She replied biting her bottom lip, turning on the spot and heading back up the stairs she shouted.

"And tea!" Slinging her self back on the bed.


End file.
